ednaandharveyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey
Harvey is a main character of ''Edna and Harvey: The Breakout'' and ''Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes''. He is Edna's closest companion, as well as her most prized possession. Appearance Harvey is a stuffed, blue rabbit with white teeth and a light blue belly, as he is made from terry cloth. He does not, however, seem to have a tail. In the second game, his eyes have been replaced with red pupilless eyes with a scar where one of his eyes was at as well as new pull string on his belly. Personality Harvey, like Edna, is quite clever, as shown when he tempomorphs into flashbacks to teach her commodious abilities, such as using toenails to loosen screws. He also despises Alfred Marcel, an obnoxious boy he and Edna knew during childhood. Harvey is also shown to have a rather disturbed and cruel personality, caring for only himself and Edna. Later on in the next game, while he had red eyes, Harvey's personality had changed to being more well concerned and worried for Lilli whenever she tries to go against one of the restrictions without breaking it first. He later reverts to his original personality when Lilli sews his original eyes back on him. History All the history that the player knows is that Harvey has been with Edna during Edna's childhood and the rest of her life but that could change if you choose to kill Harvey at the end of the first game. Plot Edna and Harvey: The Breakout Harvey appears in the beginning of the game helping Edna escape from her cell. He is held by his ears in the entire game. It's only when he is tempomorphed into the past that he moves around. And when he does, he helps Edna find pieces of what she needs to use in the present. The exception is in the final trip to the past where, in his imagination at least, Harvey witnesses Mattis doing misdeeds to kids and sees him bow to Satan. However, near the end of the final trip to the past, Harvey is held captive by Alfred, about to be pulled apart before her, in fear, finally gives Edna the suggestion to push Alfred down the stairs. At the end of the game, there are two choices on whether you should listen to Harvey or Dr. Marcel. If the ending of Marcel is chosen, Harvey starts looking scared when Edna uses a pair of scissors to cut him to pieces as the doctor grins wickedly, implying that Edna finally abandons her past. If the ending of Harvey is chosen (and is considered the more cannon ending), Edna whacks Dr. Marcel with the polo mallet while Harvey, as if grinning wickedly, cheers her on. The ending afterwards suggests that Harvey floats on sea while Edna drowns. Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes Harvey is found and modified by Dr. Marcel to be used as a hypnotism device to treat misbehaving children. His eyes are removed and are replaced with red LED lights. He has also been fixed with a sound device inside him to speak. He is used to treat Lilli who has been misbehaving at the school. Harvey appears whenever Lilli tries to disobey the hypnosis and tries to coax her to do something else to abide to the rules. He is used in the story to bring Lilli to Limbo and is turned into different demons that Lilli must defeat. Oddly, on the 7th restriction block, he does not hypnotize her to the role playing game she is in. Within the trance world, he appears as demons that represents each restriction: a snowman, a spider, a genie, a toga wearing rabbit called Justitia, a wendigo, a dragon, and an NPC character in the role playing world. He also becomes a giant referee upon the final restriction. Near the end of the game, Lilli finds Harvey's original eyes and stitches them back on him, restoring his original personality. He is then used to hypnotize both Lilli and Mother Superior to fight each other in Limbo. After Mother Superior's defeat, Lilli gives Harvey to Mother Superior to calm her down. Powers and Abilties *'Tempomorph:' Harvey can "tempomorph" someone into the past, namely Edna, and allow the client to be able to interact with her memories or help recover them in necessary. Harvey also joins the client when visiting the memory and can interact with the past world as well. *'Motor abilities:' While visiting a memory, Harvey is able to move around on his free will and gains decent strength, being able to open doors despite his size. *'Hypnosis:' When found by Dr. Marcel, he was given a pair of red eyes to replace his old eyes. He then is later used to hypnotize Lilli and later on, Mother Superior with the latter forced to make many more Harvey dolls. His hypnosis, however, is used by the newly made string pulled from his belly or when Lilli uses a ball of yarn to make him hypnotize Lilli. Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Edna & Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes Characters Category:Edna & Harvey: The Breakout Characters Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Insane